Petite luciole
by Jersey07
Summary: David Parrish fait une rencontre qui l'émerveille et lui ouvre les yeux sur ce qui est vraiment essentiel. Parrish/OC, Parrish/Lorne.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> David Parrish / OC, David Parrish / Evan Lorne.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Aventure, Romance.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Les personnages cités dans cette histoire appartiennent à la franchise Stargate: Atlantis. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Je remercie mes peu nombreuses mais fidèles lectrices qui me laissent toujours de belles reviews. Je vous aime!  
><strong>Résumé:<strong> En mission de routine sur une planète, David Parrish fait une rencontre qui l'émerveille et qui va lui faire prendre conscience d'une chose essentielle. 

**Petite luciole. **

Le campement était désert sur Antalea, hormis quelques biologistes dévoués et un militaire chargé de leur sécurité, quoi qu'il n'y ait aucune menace à l'horizon.  
>David Parrish essayait de trouver le sommeil qui le fuyait. La floraison des Paeoniaceae n'était pas prévue avant Samedi, ce qui lui laissait le temps de tergiverser. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à éteindre la petite veilleuse qui avait été placée dans sa tente, une petite lumière capta son attention. Son coeur battait comme celui d'un enfant de 6 ans devant la vitrine de la boulangère.<p>

Le Major l'avait prévenu de ne pas sortir s'il n'y était pas obligé mais Parrish n'avait jamais été des plus raisonnables, surtout lorsque sa curiosité était titillée comme en cet instant. Intrigué, il ouvrit un pan de la tente. La boule de lumière était toujours là, étincelante de beauté. Elle semblait lui procurer une joie incommensurable et David n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil.  
>D'abord immobile, elle se mit à tournoyer autour de lui. Il sursauta, un instant effrayé par cette petite luciole bleuâtre mais la crainte fit bientôt place à l'excitation.<br>Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers les buissons, David se leva à la hâte et la suivit.

On lui avait toujours rabâché de se méfier des inconnus mais cette petite lueur n'avait rien d'humain et David eut le sentiment profond qu'elle ne pourrait pas le blesser. Il ne sut dire combien de temps il marcha et failli perdre de vue sa luciole à deux reprises mais ses yeux finirent par la retrouver. Elle flottait immobile, suspendue dans les airs au milieu d'un champ de fleurs qu'il n'avait pas repéré auparavant.

Lorsqu'il voulut s'en approcher et la rejoindre, il stoppa net et se cacha derrière les buissons. Une main fine et délicate entourait à présent la luciole, dansant avec elle par mouvements amples et souples. La luciole illuminait le visage de la créature, de la jeune femme humanoïde qui souriait à la boule de lumière scintillant autour d'elle. Elles semblaient se comprendre, telles deux vieilles amies n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

David, curieux de nature, voulut se rapprocher lorsqu'une branche craqua sous ses pieds. Il se tapit dans les fourrés, au plus près du sol, comme on le lui avait appris. Mais la jeune femme l'avait déjà repéré. D'abord effrayée à son tour, ce ne fut qu'en voyant son visage qu'elle se décida à s'approcher doucement. Il était comme elle: il avait deux yeux, un nez et une bouche. Et quelqu'un lui ressemblant ne pouvait pas la blesser.  
>Le botaniste ferma les yeux une poignée de secondes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il observa les alentours mais ne vit plus ni luciole ni jeune femme. En se penchant vers sa gauche afin de prendre la tangente, il sursauta et recula d'un pas. Le visage de la jeune femme n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et pendant un moment, ils partagèrent le même souffle avant qu'elle ne s'écarte pour pouvoir le dévisager entièrement. La petite luciole flottait entre leurs deux visages. Durant quelques minutes, ils ne firent que s'observer, imprimant dans leur mémoire le visage qui leur faisait face. David était complètement subjugué par cette beauté presque surnaturelle. Peut-être un peu trop rapidement, il leva une main vers elle et la jeune femme recula, n'écoutant que son instinct de survie.<br>_-"Non, n'ayez pas peur." _lui dit-il, sa voix aussi douce que possible, sans même savoir pourquoi il s'obstinait à lui parler. Il ne devrait pas être là, il aurait du partir depuis longtemps mais la curiosité l'emportait. La créature écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.  
><em>-"Vous... vous parlez ma langue?" <em>dit-elle, se voyant gratifiée d'un sourire amusé de David.  
><em>-"Il me semble que c'est vous qui parlez ma langue." <em>  
><em>-"Je... je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre... quelqu'un comme vous." <em>lui répondit la créature, à la fois émerveillée et apeurée.  
>David ne cacha pas l'exclamation de surprise qu'il contenait.<br>_-"Vous voulez dire que vous avez vécu seule ici? Pendant tout ce temps?" _  
>En l'observant, et s'il se fiait sur le fait qu'elle était humaine, elle devait avoir entre 25 et 28 ans.<br>La jeune femme ne comprit pas son air effaré et se mit à rire doucement.  
><em>-"Je n'étais pas seule. J'avais Lumos."<em> dit-elle en pointant du doigt la petite luciole comme s'il s'agissait de son animal de compagnie. Ses paroles surprirent le botaniste.  
><em>-"Vous connaissez le latin?" <em>  
>A nouveau, elle le gratifia d'un petit rire qui n'avait rien de narquois.<br>_-"Bien sur. On ne le parle pas chez vous?"_ demanda-t-elle, sérieusement étonnée.

Le scientifique décida d'abandonner le terrain des langues, ce n'était pas vraiment son domaine après tout. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il connaissait le mieux: les plantes.  
><em>-"Ce champ de fleurs... il n'était pas sur la carte."<em>  
>La jeune femme lui sourit et s'avança vers lui. Délicatement, ne voulant pas le brusquer, elle lui prit la main. David aurait dû appeler Lorne sur sa radio. Si le Major l'avait trouvé en train de se laisser entrainer par une alien inconnue, il l'aurait très certainement sermonné. Néanmoins, il se laissa faire.<br>_-"Je vais vous montrer... venez."_ lui dit-elle en se levant et en l'entraînant avec lui au milieu du champ. La petite luciole les suivit, comme indissociable de la jeune femme. A nouveau, la boule de lumière se posa entre eux, les surplombant. La jeune femme s'assit, suivie par Parrish qui s'installa en tailleur en face d'elle. D'une main délicate, elle traça un dessin sur le sol sablonneux. David l'observa remuer la terre de ses fins doigts et, à sa grande stupéfaction, il put voir une tige commencer à sortir du sol. La tige continua de grandir avec les mouvements de la jeune femme avant de s'épanouir en une fleur ouverte sous le ciel étoilé.  
><em>-"C'est... c'est vous qui faites ça?"<em> lui demanda-t-il, la voix tellement calme qu'il se demanda si elle l'avait entendu. La jeune femme se contenta d'acquiescer en souriant, continuant à dessiner sur le sol. A chacun de ses dessins, une fleur poussait et s'élevait dans les airs.

_"Parrish. Parrish, ici Lorne, répondez!" _  
>David fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix du Major dans sa radio.<br>_-"Major?" _  
><em>"Nous sommes attaqués, rentrez au campement immédiatement, c'est..."<em> mais la liaison fut coupée.  
>David regarda la jeune femme qui comprit qu'il devait la quitter. Elle prit ses mains et se leva, l'entraînant avec lui. Mais avant qu'ils ne purent atteindre les buissons, une pluie de feu s'abattit sur eux. Parrish ne savait pas à quoi ils avaient à faire: météores, armement alien,... Tout ce qu'il put constater, ce fut le corps de la jeune femme qui s'écroula à ses pieds, probablement touché par l'un des projectiles. Il ne pouvait se décider à l'abandonner.<br>_-"Lorne! Lorne, répondez..."_ appela-t-il à la radio, attendant anxieusement une réponse qu'il obtint rapidement. "_J'ai une personne blessée avec moi, on doit la ramener sur Atlantis!"_  
>Il entendit un juron et un lourd soupir poussé par le Major.<br>_"Et comment voulez-vous que je vous retrouve?"_ lança Lorne avec sarcasme. David n'en avait pas la moindre idée. ll commençait à paniquer, regardant le corps de la jeune femme à ses pieds. Elle respirait faiblement mais au moins, elle était en vie. Soudain, il vit la luciole voler autour du corps de la jeune femme, puis virevolter dans les airs.  
><em>-"Major, suivez la luciole! Elle va venir vers vous, suivez-là, elle vous conduira à nous." <em>lui dit Parrish, la voix plus forte, rassuré. Il était certain que la lumière conduirait Evan à eux.  
><em>"Parrish, vous avez perdu la tête? Je ne vois aucune luciole!"<em> lui répondit le Major en soupirant. Derrière lui, on pouvait entendre les tirs ennemis.  
><em>-"Faites-moi confiance, Evan!" <em>  
>Lorne s'arrêta de courir une micro-seconde lorsqu'il entendit son prénom mais il se mit en quête de la lumière et ce fut elle qui finit par le trouver. Comme Parrish le lui avait dit, il la suivit et les trouva. Il s'agenouilla à côté de la jeune femme avant de jeter un oeil au botaniste. Ils échangèrent un rapide regard, puis Lorne prit la créature dans ses bras et tira Parrish par la manche.<br>_-"On y va, vous me collez comme un chewing-gum à une table. Je ne veux pas vous perdre de vue!"_ lui dit Lorne en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps avant d'atteindre la Porte. Lorsqu'ils la traversèrent, David jeta un rapide coup d'oeil derrière lui. Tout ce qu'il put distinguer fut la petite luciole qui s'éteignait progressivement. Sans elle, tout paraissait sombre et triste. Lorne l'empoigna par la manche et ils passèrent la Porte. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'embarquement d'Atlantis, David regarda autour de lui. La joie intense qu'il avait ressentie sur Antalea avait disparu, laissant place à un sentiment de froideur qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti jusqu'ici sur sa planète d'accueil.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pas d'inquiétude pour le Parrish/OC, il n'y a rien de bien méchant, vous verrez -).

Merci à mes lecteurs & lectrices, peu nombreux mais fidèles ! Je vous aime ! Merci pour les reviews.

**Chapitre 2.**

Dès leur retour, la jeune femme et Parrish avaient été conduits à l'infirmerie. Après lui avoir fait quelques bilans, Beckett décréta qu'elle était humaine et l'explication de sa présence sur Antalea serait remise à plus tard. Sheppard ne comptait pas la renvoyer sur sa planète d'origine, d'autant plus que le MALP indiquait que la planète en question était devenue un champ de ruines. Ils auraient donc tout le temps de lui poser certaines questions.

David, n'étant pas blessé, se rapprocha du lit où la jeune femme était allongée. Elle dormait profondément depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramenée. Sa vie n'était pas en danger, n'ayant été blessée que très légèrement au flanc par un éclat. Sans sa luciole autour d'elle, Parrish avait tout l'occasion de la contempler telle qu'elle était. Il se demandait comment elle avait pu vivre autant de temps seule au monde et garder un esprit équilibré. Mais il se souvint de ce dont elle lui avait parlé: elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait ses plantes. Celles qu'elle faisait pousser comme par magie d'un geste de la main. Ses plantes avaient été ses seules amies durant sa vie, son seul refuge. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas que sa main avait trouvé le creux de celle de la jeune femme et qu'il la serrait à présent, ce qui la réveilla.

Son regard ambré se posa sur leurs mains liées puis sur le visage du botaniste, dont les pensées paraissaient bien lointaines. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la jeune femme était éveillée, il lui sourit mais ne lâcha pas sa main.  
><em>-"Comment ça va?"<em> demanda-t-il doucement. Elle esquissa un nouveau sourire rassurant puis se pencha vers la petite table qui se trouvait à son chevet. David la regarda faire puis se rendit compte qu'elle cherchait à boire. _"Attendez..."_ lui dit-il dans la précipitation, ouvrant la bouteille d'eau et en versant un peu dans le gobelet en carton. Elle voulut l'attraper mais il le porta à ses lèvres, comme une mère s'assure que son enfant s'hydrate lorsqu'il est malade.  
>Après l'avoir aidée à boire, il reposa le gobelet et la rassura sur son état de santé. Il lui expliqua également qu'elle allait passer un petit moment sur Atlantis, sa planète n'étant plus viable pour qui que ce soit et qu'on lui trouverait un monde d'accueil très bientôt. La jeune femme ne parut ni triste ni déboussolée.<br>Puis, Parrish vint à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas l'appeler "jeune femme" tout le temps et se décida de se mettre en quête de son prénom.  
><em>-"Comment vous appelez-vous?" <em>lui demanda-t-il, question qu'elle ne comprit pas et le lui fit remarquer en fronçant les sourcils. Il chercha un instant comment lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait signifier._ "Lumos, c'était son nom... votre amie." _dit-il prudemment, sait-on jamais. La jeune femme acquiesça, sa mine se faisant triste à l'évocation de son amie disparue. _"Moi je m'appelle David."_ continua-t-il.  
>Il vit la jeune femme murmurer son nom, comme pour l'imprimer dans sa mémoire. <em>"Et vous?" <em>  
><em>-"Je... je ne sais pas. Personne... jamais... je..." <em>  
>Il comprit alors qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucun souvenir d'avoir jamais été en compagnie d'un autre humain, allant même jusqu'à n'avoir jamais reçu de prénom. Il se devait d'y remédier.<br>_-"Je vais vous choisir un prénom, vous voulez bien?"._ Elle acquiesça, impatiente de savoir comment il allait s'adresser à elle désormais. Il réfléchit puis sourit. _"Eh bien, bienvenue sur Atlantis, Isleen." _  
><em>-"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?" <em>lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse comme un scientifique.  
><em>-"Ca veut dire rêve."<em> expliqua David, sentant ses joues rougir. _"Vous... vous êtes apparue comme dans un rêve." _  
>La jeune femme était tout ce dont Parrish imaginait pouvoir aimer chez une femme: elle semblait douce, les traits de son visage étaient fins. Elle était d'une beauté surnaturelle, semblait si forte et si fragile à la fois. Et par dessus tout, elle possédait le pouvoir sur les plantes, ce qui le rendait complètement séduit. Il aurait très bien pu tomber amoureux d'elle, si quelqu'un d'autre n'avait pas déjà ravi son coeur.<br>_-"Atlantis? C'est votre maison?"_ demanda-t-elle. David lui en fut reconnaissant. Sa question avait le mérite d'effacer son trouble.  
><em>-"Ma planète d'accueil. Ma maison s'appelle Terre. Ici, je travaille avec les plantes et..."<em> mais avant qu'il ne put aller plus loin, Isleen se releva à la hâte. Elle semblait totalement émerveillée.  
><em>-"Des plantes? Vous possédez aussi le don?" <em>  
>David savait qu'elle parlait du fait de faire pousser les plantes. Oui, il le pouvait mais par des moyens humains et sûrement pas comme elle.<br>_-"Comment fonctionne le don?"_ demanda-t-il avec des mots qu'elle connaissait. Elle savait à présent qu'il ne le possédait pas, qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le maîtriser.  
><em>-"J'ai besoin de sentir la Mère sous mes pieds. C'est elle qui me donne la force. Sans elle, je ne peux pas utiliser le don..." <em>  
>David essaya de rassembler les informations. La "Mère" en question devait être la terre. C'était de la terre qu'elle tirait son pouvoir, cela paraissait logique. Une idée vint au botaniste et il espérait qu'il pourrait l'exécuter.<br>_-"Je reviens dans un petit moment"_ lui dit-il, lui lançant un regard rassurant. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il porta la main d'Isleen à ses lèvres avant de la reposer sur les draps et de tirer le rideau derrière lui.

A présent assise dans son lit, "Isleen" comme l'avait nommée David, réfléchissait. Il était comme elle, humain. Pourtant, il ne ressemblait à aucune autre personne qu'elle avait pu croiser jusqu'ici sur Atlantis. Il émanait de son visage, de son être tout entier, quelque chose d'incroyablement doux et rassurant. Il était la seule personne en qui elle faisait entièrement confiance. Elle avait vu l'autre homme que les gens appelaient Major. Il ne lui paraissait pas méchant mais son regard et son apparence étaient plus durs. Lorsqu'elle était à terre sur Antalea, elle avait réussi à capter des bribes de l'action en entrouvrant les yeux de temps à autres. Elle se rappela se trouver dans les bras de cet homme puissant. Elle avait vu le regard du Major, celui qu'il avait lancé à David. Il était rempli de colère certes, mais aussi d'une certaine forme de peur. Avant qu'elle ne put réfléchir plus loin, elle vit David revenir près d'elle, un large _sourire sur les lèvres. _  
><em>-"Venez je dois vous montrer quelque chose!"<em> lui dit-il en lui prenant la main. Elle se leva, incertaine mais le botaniste lui lança un petit sourire rassurant. Elle se décida donc à le suivre, les pieds nus et dans la robe de nuit qu'on lui avait enfilée à l'infirmerie.  
>Elle ne savait pas où elle allait et se laissait guider au travers des couloirs de la Cité. Elle croisa quelques personnes qui la dévisagèrent un instant avant de la saluer et elle leur rendit poliment un petit sourire et un hochement de tête. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination.<p>

David les fit entrer dans une large pièce chauffée et Isleen sentit directement la terre sous ses pieds nus. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit, s'ancrant à sa Mère. David remarqua qu'elle avait l'air heureuse mais il se rendit compte qu'elle était pieds nus et se sentit bête. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse chercher de quoi la chausser, il remarqua que les plantes aux alentours commençaient à croître.  
>Isleen s'assit en tailleur à même la terre et leva son regard vers le botaniste.<br>_-"Venez, asseyez-vous avec moi..." _lui dit-elle en tendant sa main vers lui. Il hésita un moment avant de l'agripper et de s'asseoir.  
>La jeune femme ferma à nouveau les yeux, laissant le loisir à David de la contempler. Elle semblait si sereine. D'un mouvement ample de la main, elle dessinait à nouveau des glyphes mystérieux sur le sol et le miracle opéra à nouveau. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle procédait, mis à part qu'elle semblait liée à la terre. De petites étincelles, comme des poussières d'étoile, se mirent à virevolter autour d'eux, émanant du sol. Les tiges devinrent bourgeons, puis feuilles avant de se transformer en fleurs. Certaines étaient odorantes, d'autres portaient des couleurs éclatantes. La pépinière de David se transforma en quelques minutes en véritable jardin d'Eden.<p>

Soudain, il vit quelque chose irradier de la poitrine d'Isleen. La jeune femme fut prise de tressautements et le botaniste se rua sur elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Il pensait qu'elle faisait peut-être une crise d'épilepsie ou quelque chose de plus grave, elle semblait étouffer. Après s'être étranglée légèrement, il fut rassuré lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche et qu'il vit une petite lueur familière émaner de celle-ci. La petite luciole n'était pas bleue mais rose et elle tournoyait autour d'eux comme si elle en faisait la reconnaissance. Après coup, David se rendit compte que c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Comme sur Antalea, la nouvelle luciole se positionna entre leurs deux visages et Isleen ouvrit les yeux, souriant.  
><em>-"Vous voyez, je vous avait dit que je n'étais pas seule..." <em>  
>Elle semblait parfaitement heureuse et David comprit son sentiment. Il remarqua qu'elle était toujours dans ses bras mais cette proximité ne semblait pas la gêner. Au contraire, puisqu'elle lui prit les mains avant de lui dire:<br>_-"Je peux vous montrer ce que je ressens, lorsque j'utilise le don..." _  
>Le botaniste était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Comment allait elle lui montrer des émotions?<br>_-"Ca fait mal?" _demanda-t-il, un brin inquiet.  
>La jeune femme rit doucement avant de poser son front contre celui du botaniste et de lui murmurer:<br>_-"Fermez les yeux." _  
>David lui fit confiance et lui obéit. Soudain, ses mains agrippèrent celles de la jeune femme avec force tant les sentiments qu'elle lui envoyait étaient puissants. Elle ressentait une joie immense lorsqu'elle était en présence de plantes, presque comme un sentiment vital. Elle vivait des plantes et les plantes se nourrissaient de son don pour vivre. David se sentait épanoui comme une fleur qui était arrivée à maturité. Il se sentait libre, heureux, complet. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était bouleversé. C'était trop d'émotions à supporter d'un coup, une puissance trop forte qui avait ravagé son coeur.<p>

Isleen et lui n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, complètement essoufflés par l'expérience qu'ils venaient de vivre. La jeune femme souriait, heureuse d'avoir pu lui apporter un sentiment de paix. Mais le regard de David sur elle avait changé. Le front de la jeune femme était chaud, sa peau était douce et ses yeux vifs. Il posa son regard sur ses lèvres rondes et désirables et avant qu'il ne put réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, il céda.  
>Le botaniste se pencha vers la jeune femme et trouva rapidement le chemin de ses lèvres, leur visage n'étant séparé que de quelques millimètres. Elles se touchèrent en un baiser papillon, ne voulant pas la brusquer car David savait qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce sentiment là. Son cerveau n'arrêtait pas de lui marteler qu'il ne pouvait pas, que c'était une mauvaise idée mais son corps n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus embrassé une femme? Cela lui semblait des siècles. Il ne se souvenait plus à quel point leurs lèvres étaient douces, pleines et charnues. Isleen, goûtant à une nouvelle sensation qui l'enrichissait d'avantage, se laissait faire. Elle commençait à apprécier cette chaleur qui se diffusait dans son corps et les mains de David qui lui encadraient le visage.<p>

En sentant que les mains de la jeune femme restaient complètement limpides à côté de son corps, le botaniste comprit qu'il était en train de la manipuler complètement. N'importe quel autre homme aurait peut-être profité de la situation et de la naïveté d'une jeune fille, mais pas lui. Il arrêta et s'écarta d'elle avant que le remords ne lui dévore l'estomac.  
><em>-"Désolé! Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du... c'est mal... je n'aurais pas du!<em>" lança David, se confondant en excuses. Il osait à peine regarder Isleen mais en jetant un coup d'oeil en coin, il vit qu'elle restait parfaitement calme alors que lui rougissait comme un adolescent, honteux de son geste.  
><em>-"Ce n'est rien. C'était... agréable." <em>  
>Le botaniste pensait que le sujet était clos désormais. Elle semblait lui pardonner son geste, tout allait bien donc. Mais il se trompait. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui pour lui rendre son baiser. Doucement mais prestement, il lui prit les mains.<br>_-"Isleen... Je ne peux pas." _  
>Il était parfaitement sérieux et il vit la confusion poindre sur le visage de la jeune femme, mais aucune amertume. Au moins, elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.<br>_-"Pourquoi? Vous l'avez fait..."_  
>David passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.<br>_-"Je sais, je vous ai embrassé. C'était une erreur. Je vous aime beaucoup, vous êtes... comme une amie. Une amie un peu spéciale... Mais je ne peux pas."_  
>La jeune femme sembla boire ses paroles et hocha la tête.<br>_-"Pourquoi?"_ demanda-t-elle, simplement curieuse de comprendre. David prit ses mains au creux des siennes.  
><em>-"Parce que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre." <em>  
>La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, comme une élève qui ne comprenait pas ce que son professeur lui expliquait.<br>_-"Qu'est-ce que c'est, être amoureux?"_  
>David poussa un grand soupir, essayant de réfléchir à la façon d'amorcer cette vaste question.<br>_-"Les sentiments que vous ressentez envers les plantes, je les ressens pour une autre personne..."_ dit-il, rougissant. C'était la première fois qu'il avouait ses sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre à une autre personne. En général, il se faisait discret sur sa vie privée.  
><em>-"Oh, je comprends."<em> dit-elle avec enthousiasme, ce qui surprit le botaniste. _"Alors, ce que vous m'avez donné, c'est une sorte de cadeau?"_ demanda-t-elle ensuite.  
><em>-"Oui, oui c'est ça... un cadeau."<em> répondit le botaniste, baissant les yeux. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir mené la jeune femme sur cette voie. Il se sentait mal de l'avoir trahie, de lui avoir menti et de s'être trahi. Malgré tout, la jeune femme ne semblait pas mesurer la gravité de son geste. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui en faisait trop? En la regardant, elle semblait sincèrement heureuse. Non, elle ne devait pas comprendre.  
><em>-"Alors laissez-moi vous donner un cadeau." <em>  
>Il eut peur qu'elle ne veuille lui rendre son baiser mais la jeune femme s'écarta de lui et se leva. Puis elle se dirigea vers son bureau où reposaient des papiers et un pot qui semblait vide.<br>_-"Oh, il n'y a rien là-dedans..."_ lança David lorsqu'il vit le regard curieux de la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit et plongea son doigt dans la terre. Le botaniste s'approcha et vit une plante qu'il n'avait jamais vue s'épanouir dans le pot. De larges feuilles, une tige presque inexistante et des fleurs magnifiques gorgées de couleurs chatoyantes.  
><em>-"Voilà, c'est mon cadeau." <em>lui dit Isleen en souriant. David poussa un soupir dissimulé. Il avait évité la casse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Petite note: **Désolé, j'ai du re-uploader le chapitre car il y a eu un petit souci de mise en page. J'espère que le problème est réglé désormais! Bonne lecture ^^.

**Chapitre 3. **

De dire que le Major Lorne était énervé était un euphémisme. Il fulminait et ne s'en cachait pas. Il attendit néanmoins que Parrish sorte de la pépinière avant de créer une esclandre. Aussitôt qu'il vit le visage du botaniste émerger, il l'agrippa par l'épaule et le projeta contre le mur le plus proche.  
><em>-"Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de foutre le camp comme ça, sans prévenir?" <em>  
>David, choqué, ne répondit d'abord pas. Il comprenait le devoir du militaire. Il devait protéger ses hommes mais le botaniste voyait quelque chose d'autre dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sens du devoir.<br>_-"Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer, nous faire tous tuer!" _  
>La voix de Lorne était emplie de rage mais ses mots et sa voix se brisaient. Comme si les sanglots allaient bientôt le submerger. Parrish scruta les yeux du militaire qui brillaient anormalement. En détaillant le corps qui se pressait contre le sien, il le sentit tendu. Mais pas d'une tension qui se voulait sexuelle. Plutôt l'une de celle que ressentent les gens tremblant pour quelqu'un. La peur. Voilà ce que Lorne ressentait sans pouvoir le cacher. Lorne avait eu peur pour lui.<br>Se rendant compte de l'inconfortable position dans laquelle il les avait mis tous les deux, Lorne s'écarta du botaniste, l'air un peu perdu. Il se reprit néanmoins assez vite et pointa son doigt en direction de Parrish, presque menaçant.  
><em>-"Ne refaites plus jamais ça. C'est bien clair?" <em>  
>Le botaniste ne put qu'acquiescer avant de voir le Major déguerpir presque à toute vitesse. Il resta là dans le couloir, complètement interloqué.<p>

Le Major fonçait à toute vitesse vers ses quartiers, les émotions se mélangeant dans son esprit à une vitesse folle. Il percuta un officier sans même s'en rendre compte et s'excusa promptement avant de continuer à avancer. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie lorsqu'il avait entendu les tirs et découvert l'absence de Parrish. De toutes les personnes sur la base pour qui il aurait pu avoir un faible, il avait fallu qu'il s'éprenne du botaniste que beaucoup trouvaient des plus bizarres mais Evan lui, le trouvait simplement parfait.  
>Il était passé par les quartiers du botaniste quelques heures plus tôt mais ne l'ayant pas trouvé, s'était dirigé vers sa pépinière. C'était d'ailleurs là qu'il aurait dû aller en premier. En arrivant sur la passerelle, la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux était loin de lui plaire. Pour tout avouer, lorsqu'il avait vu Parrish embrasser cette jeune femme, il avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie mais surtout beaucoup de peine.<br>ll y avait bien eu des rumeurs sur la sexualité du botaniste mais Evan n'était pas du genre à accorder crédit à celles-ci. Il avait bien essayé une fois ou deux de lancer la conversation mais le jeune homme prenait toujours la tangente, refusant de répondre aux questions, en souriant simplement histoire qu'on oublie le fil de la conversation. Et ça avait plutôt bien fonctionné jusqu'ici.  
>Les mains fourrées dans ses poches, Evan déambulait dans les couloirs, sans but précis. Il était trop concentré à imaginer les théories les plus farfelues et son cerveau tournait à plein régime.<br>_-"Major?"_ demanda une voix qu'il reconnut entre mille et lorsqu'il releva le visage, il vit qu'il s'était machinalement rendu jusqu'aux quartiers du botaniste.  
>Devant son incapacité à formuler la moindre phrase, il regarda le jeune homme avec une sorte de désespoir qui déstabilisa le scientifique. <em>"Je vous assure, je vais bien et je ne referai plus jamais une chose pareille..."<em> le rassura Parrish mais Lorne lui coupa la parole d'un geste de la main.  
><em>-"Ce n'est pas ça..." <em>  
>Il se mordilla la lèvre, ne sachant vraiment pas comment justifier sa présence. Parrish, de son côté, trouvait Lorne des plus désirables ainsi. Le Major ressemblait à un enfant boudeur, ce qui fit sourire le botaniste. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le coeur à rire car il vit le trouble du militaire sur son visage.<br>_-"Vous avez l'air soucieux Major... je vous offre un café?" _demanda le scientifique, franchissant déjà la porte de ses quartiers et lança un petit sourire amical et invitant à Lorne. Le militaire ne savait pas très bien quoi faire. Etais-ce une invitation? Et si oui, a quoi? Evan avait une petite appréhension. Entrer dans les quartiers de Parrish, c'était entrer dans l'intimité de l'homme pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux.  
><em>-"Vous comptez entrer ou vous préférez faire une ronde devant ma porte?" <em>lui lança le botaniste avec un sourire amusé. Le Major revint sur Terre, ou sur Atlantis, et se décida à le suivre.

Bien sur, il s'attendait à voir des plantes. Mais les quartiers de Parrish étaient presque semblables à sa pépinière et Evan se serait cru au beau milieu de la jungle. Les meubles étaient épurés mais d'origine très probablement écolo. Le botaniste l'invita à s'asseoir sur un canapé couleur crème. Le militaire se lança pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début.  
><em>-"Pourquoi les plantes?<em>" demanda-t-il à un botaniste qui sourit. Il avait du entendre cette question maintes fois.  
><em>-"Ca détend. Les plantes sont belles, intriguantes, intéressantes. De savoir qu'elles ont évolué durant toute leur vie et depuis le début du Jurassique. Ce sont les seuls êtres qui ont su se développer et traverser les ères..." <em>  
>Le Major pouvait comprendre, surtout qu'il connaissait légèrement le passé trouble de Parrish. Il sut que l'homme avait besoin de trouver un refuge quelque part.<br>De son côté, Parrish essaya de décrypter le langage corporel du Major qui n'avait pas l'air à son aise. Il était assez crispé, frottant ses mains sur son pantalon.  
><em>-"Vous êtes certain que ça va, Major?" <em>  
>Lorne plongea son regard dans celui de Parrish. Il vit que le jeune homme semblait confus et inquiet, ce qui le rassura et le décida à exposer ses doutes.<br>_-"Je vous ai vu... dans la pépinière. Je vous ai vu avec l'alien." _  
>David écarquilla les yeux, puis fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? La voix de Lorne semblait contenir une pointe de peine et de jalousie.<br>_-"Ce n'est pas une alien, elle a un nom. Elle s'appelle Isleen et c'est uniquement une amie" _  
>Lorne eut un petit rire narquois.<br>_-"C'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir" _  
>David commençait à bouillir intérieurement. Il n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne, surtout pas lorsqu'il était droit dans ses chaussures. Pas même à Lorne. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi?<br>_-"Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne, Major"_ lui dit-il calmement, sans se laisser démonter, histoire de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'un gringalet de première zone. Lorne le dévisagea et devant le regard froid de Parrish, sentit son coeur descendre dans ses talons.  
><em>-"Bien. Je me suis trompé sur vos signaux."<em> dit-il avant de continuer d'un ton léger: _"Mon décodeur semble HS" _  
>Voyant le regard effaré de Parrish, il le prit pour un rejet et se leva, lui tournant le dos. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas que le botaniste lui agrippait la main, la serrant fermement dans la sienne.<br>L'homme le força à se tourner et lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur le visage du scientifique, il ne put voir qu'un grand sourire qui le rendit encore plus confus.  
><em>-"Non, je crois que ton décodeur fonctionne très bien" <em>lui dit-il, passant avec aisance du vouvoiement au tutoiement sans que cela ne gêne les deux hommes.  
>Et pour le lui prouver, il s'avança jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent et baissa la tête afin de déposer ses lèvres sur celles du Major.<br>Evan, tout d'abord surpris, ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser puis, il reprit ses esprits et entoura le visage de Parrish de ses mains.  
>Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent pendant quelques secondes puis, ayant pris confiance en eux, ils commencèrent à s'échanger des baisers plus fiévreux.<br>Quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir, c'est à regret qu'ils se séparèrent mais ils gardèrent le contact en reposant front contre front.  
><em>-"J'ai cru que je me faisais des idées"<em> dit Evan en reprenant son souffle. David en fut un peu choqué.  
><em>-"Comment ne pas tomber sous ton charme, uhm?"<em> lui dit-il, un sourcil un peu suggestif qui fit légèrement rougir le Major.  
><em>-"Pareil pour moi... tu es juste tellement... unique" <em>  
>David remarqua qu'Evan n'était pas des plus loquaces lorsqu'il était sous le charme, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre.<p>

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent durant quelques minutes, testant différent rythmes et se synchronisant d'elles-mêmes.  
><em>-"Tu le veux toujours, ce café?"<em> demanda David en s'écartant légèrement d'Evan, devenant presque dépendant de sa présence.  
>Le Major lui reprit la main et avec assurance, lui lança:<br>_-"Non, je ne crois pas non..." _  
>Sa voix sensuelle était pleine de sous-entendus et David se dit que finalement, toute cette histoire lui avait permis d'enfin avouer ses sentiments à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pas besoin du don d'Isleen, il avait trouvé sa propre petite luciole, celle qui éclairait sa vie.<p> 


End file.
